


DEVIL MAY CRY: The Tower

by JaeChaos88



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, F/M, Monsters, POV Third Person, Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeChaos88/pseuds/JaeChaos88
Summary: Dante is the half demon son of Sparda, the Dark Knight who closed the portal to the demon world to save the human race. Life was going pretty good until strange woman shows up in his shop, naked, and his evil twin brother decides to pay a visit. What else is he going to have to deal with? Maybe olives....This is based loosely on the events of DMC 3 with a slightly romantic spin on things...
Relationships: dante/emma(OC)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Audio Read Through available on YouTube...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpOlBYaAHrU5rzrNosWbT8A

Dante turned on his jukebox and headed over to his desk to order a pizza. His residence doubled as a small business, but you couldn’t tell what services he was offering based on the looks of it. The business “lobby” looked very much like a bachelor's pad. There was a jukebox in one corner next to an amp and electric guitar, a pool table near the entrance, a desk with a phone near the back wall, a small sofa next to a plant underneath the landing of the upstairs levels that doubled as his residence, and a small kitchenette where the only appliance that was used was the fridge to keep beer and left over pizza. He was the silver-haired son of Sparda, the Dark Knight who fought alongside the humans against Mundus, the Dark Prince of the Demon World. Dante had vowed to kill any demons who crossed over into the Human World as vengeance for them killing his mother when he was just a child. He was a bounty hunter of sorts, seeking them out for profit, but business had been slow.

“I need a large pizza with everything EXCEPT olives. I mean it…NO OLIVES.” He says while placing his order over the phone. He hangs up after getting confirmation of his order. Dante kicks his feet up on his desk, closes his eyes, and sits back in his chair listening to the jukebox. A few minutes pass and the bell on his lobby door rings as someone walks in.

“’What can I do for you?” He says, opening his eyes. A woman stood in the middle of the lobby nude, covered in some kind of slime, and wrapped in a tattered blanket.

“Cold…It’s so cold…” She muttered.

“That’s what clothes are for.” He says sitting up in his chair looking at the strange woman.

“So cold…” She muttered one last time before collapsing.

“Aw hell…” Dante walks over to the woman cautious about touching her. He pulls the blanket back slightly. “What is this stuff?” He examines the jelly like slime.

“What are you doing?” Says Lady walking into the shop, surprised to see Dante next to the naked woman. She was slightly below average height, with short black hair.

“She just walked in here and collapsed.”

“So, you sneak a peek?” Asked Lady walking over.

“I wasn’t sneaking a peek, she’s covered in…I don’t know…”

“Did she say anything?”

“Just that she was cold.”

“I’ll go run her a bath upstairs.”

“Wait a minute…” Protested Dante, he didn’t want some strange woman covered in who knows what dirtying up his place.

“Bring her up will you?” Said Lady as she made her way into the bathroom.

Dante looked at the stranger for a moment before carrying her upstairs. When he entered the bathroom, she began to stir slightly. He and Lady eased her into the tub.

“Now shoo. You don’t need to be in here while she’s getting cleaned up.” Lady quickly escorted Dante out just as his pizza delivery came walking in.

Lady bathed the unknown woman the best she could. The warm water helped her to regain some consciousness. Once she was clean Lady took her into Dante’s room to rest.

“Where is she?” He asked.

“Upstairs sleeping.”

“You put her in my bed?” Said Dante, upset with a mouth full of pizza.

“Yea, I did. And she’s still naked so don’t be a pervert. I’m going to run and grab her some clothes. I’ll be right back.” She said as she exited.

“Great…” Muttered Dante. He had finished all but one slice of pizza. After he finished cleaning his guns he started eyeing the pizza again when he heard footsteps upstairs. He grabbed the box and went to check on the woman.

Dante peeked slowly into the room and saw the woman was no longer in bed. He walked in and saw her by the window draped in a sheet. She looked entranced by the moonlight coming in.

“I thought you might be hungry.” He said. “I have some pizza left.”

“Pizza?” She asked strangely unfamiliar with the food.

“Yea, pizza.” Dante opened the box reveling the last slice.

“Pizza!” She yelled excitedly as if finally understanding what pizza was.

Dante watched as she awkwardly examined the slice before taking a bite.

“Pizza.” She repeated once more as she enjoyed a mouth full of the slice.

“You have a name?”

“Name?” She repeated to his annoyance.

“Yes. A name, who are you?”

“I…I don’t remember…”

“Where are you from?” He asked hoping to get somewhere.

“I don't know.”

Lady comes back with the clothes and is mad to see Dante by his bedroom door talking to the woman. “Didn’t I tell you to leave her alone?”

“Lady!” Said the woman.

“How did you know my name?” Asked Lady.

“That’s right.” Says Dante. “Her name is Lady, my name is…”

“Man!” She says excitedly, assured of her answer. Lady looks at him confused.

“No, no, no. Dante. Lady. Dante. What is your name?”

“E…E…Mmm…Emma.” She smiled.

“Emma?” Confirmed Lady. Emma shook her head in agreement and dropped the sheet that was covering her body as she walked back over to the bed to take a seat. Dante quickly shielded his view.

“She’s not shy, is she?”

“It’s like she doesn’t understand.” Said Lady. “I’m gonna help her get dressed. Maybe we can retrace her steps and jog her memory.”

Dante goes back downstairs and restarts his playlist on the jukebox. Lady tries to talk more to Emma while she helps her get dressed.

“I figured we were close enough in size that a few of these might fit you.” She pulled out a few shirts and bottoms.

“I love it.” Said Emma looking over the clothes. She grabbed a long white T-shirt that knotted on the bottom and a pair of black leggings that were ripped on the thighs. “Are these…okay?” She asked.

“Sure. I brought these for you.”

“You are a good friend, Lady.”

Her speech was just as confusing as her origins. She spoke naively, but she seemed to be getting a slightly stronger grasp of it. They walked back down to the lobby where Dante was playing around with his pistols.

“Let’s see if we can figure out what happened to you.” Lady escorted Emma out the door and turned to Dante. “You coming?”

“Do I have too?” He asked. Lady crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

“Fine.” He said as he stood and holstered his weapons.

Lady turned to see Emma had already started walking down the street. They were about two blocks away when she walked down an ally.

“Here.” She said, pointing to the side of a trash bin.

“Were you attacked?” Asked Lady.

“No…There was darkness, then light, then cold.”

Dante looked around and didn’t see anything. Neither did Lady.

“It just doesn’t make any sense.” Said Lady.

“Get her out of here.” Said Dante suddenly.

“Why?” Said Lady.

“Just get her away. Now.” He unholstered his guns and walked deeper into the ally.

“Do you like milkshakes?” Asked Lady. Emma wasn’t sure she had ever had a milkshake. “Let’s go across the street, okay? They have the best milkshakes. Dante likes strawberry, but I think their chocolate ones are amazing.” She quickly took Emma’s hand and led her out of the ally across the street to the small diner. Dante was very good at sensing demons, having been half demon himself so Lady had learned to trust his judgement.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Taunted Dante. “Even with all this trash I could smell your stench. Don’t any of you guys practice basic hygiene?”

A small misshapen creature appeared in the shadows. “Please…” It begged. “Don’t hurt me.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Watching…waiting…” It hissed.

“For what?” Asked Dante.

“The one with the blood of the pure.”

“The girl?” Asked Dante.

“Yessss…”

“And what do you want with her?”

“Not me…the one with shared blood.”

Dante huffed. “Shared blood? Don’t any of you guys speak proper English?”

While the monster thought it was distracting Dante a bulbous extension of itself formed behind him. Just as the monster tried to swallow him, he turned, pulled his guns, and shot it through the head disintegrating it into ash all over the ally way.

“I hate puppet demons.” He said as he exited out of the ally and made his way across the street to the diner.

“I just ordered you another strawberry shake. She drank the last one.” Informed Lady.

Emma quickly grabbed her head in pain.

“Take it easy.” Warned Lady. “If you drink it too fast, you’ll get a brain freeze.” She looked at the clock above the diner kitchen. “I gotta go.”

“You’re taking her with you, right?”

“Nope. I got a job I gotta head out for in the morning and I’m not going to be able to watch her.”

“And what makes you think I don’t have a job?”

“Well, if that’s the case, then you can repay me the $5,000 dollars I loaned you that you have yet to pay back. So, when can I expect the first payment?”

Dante grumbled under his breath. “Fine.”

The server brought out his strawberry shake and he looked at Emma who was finishing her chocolate one. When they got back to his place, he locked the door and turned off the open sign outside.

“You can sleep upstairs. If you need anything I’ll be down here, on the couch.”

“Is this where I kiss you goodnight?” She asked.

“Uh…no.” Said Dante. “You don’t just kiss anyone.”

“Oh…” She said. Her brown eyes were obvious in showing disappointed and frustrated. “Goodnight.”

Dante watched as she walked up stairs, she pulled her long light brown hair to the front of her shoulders and closed the door to his bedroom. He took a seat at his desk and thought about what the demon in the ally said. “The one with the pure blood and the one with the shared blood…”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dante awoke to Emma standing over him staring.

“Whoa!” He yelled, as he jumped up. “You can’t do that to people.”

“Sorry.” She apologized. “I wasn’t sure how to wake you.”

“A tap on the shoulder would have been just fine.” Dante sat up on the couch and started to rub his neck.

“May I…?” She asked.

“Why not.” Said Dante as he turned slightly. Emma sat down and massaged his neck. Her hands were magical. “You know, you’re not half bad at that.”

“Finally. Something I am good at.” She sighed.

Dante could tell she was feeling down. He couldn’t imagine how frustrated it must be for her to wake up with no memory and feel like everything you were doing was wrong. “You must be hungry.”

Her stomach growled and she quickly grabbed it. “Shhh!”

Dante smiled. “It’s alright, mine was making the same noise earlier. Let’s go grab some grub.”

The day was dark and foggy. They walked back down to the diner and had a seat.

“Is…a milkshake okay for breakfast?” She asked quietly across the table.

“Sweetheart, a milkshake is okay anytime in my book. But you may want to eat actual food too.” He ordered them each a strawberry milkshake and a sampler platter with eggs, bacon, sausage, and three pancakes. Dante was impressed, Emma’s appetite matched his own. On their way back to his shop she let out a really loud burp. She clasped her hands around her mouth in shock.

“Sorry.” She said embarrassed.

Dante laughed and let out a burp of his own. “You’re going to have to top that.”

Emma smiled. When they got back to his shop she stood around in the lobby.

“So, what do we do now?” She asked.

“Usually I just sit around, enjoy some music, play with a few of my toys.” He took a seat at his desk and started spinning his guns around.

“Can I pick a song?” She asked.

“Be my guest.”

Emma looked at the list of songs in the jukebox and chose one to play. Dante was surprised, it was one of his favorites. “I love this song!” She said as she started dancing around.

Dante laughed. “Are you sure you’ve heard this before?”

“Yea…but…I don’t remember where from…maybe a movie?” She stopped dancing for a moment. “It’s weird. I feel like I remember so much but it all seems strange and new at the same time…” A guitar solo kicks in and her eyes light up as she breaks into an air guitar of her own.

She was actually pretty entertaining to have around, but he also knew that the demon he found in the ally was there because of her. Was she the pure blood he was talking about? Were the demons out to get her?

Dante walked over to the pool table and racked up. Emma turned just as Dante tossed her a pool stick.

“How about a friendly game of pool? You can have the first shot.”

He placed the cue ball on the table and Emma eyed the colorful triangle across from it. She leaned over took aim and landed three on the break.

“Well now…looks like I have a worthy challenger.” Smiled Dante.

They played four games only one of which Dante won.

“Unbelievable…” He muttered.

“Maybe, you’re unlucky.” Pointed out Emma.

“Eh, must be my shoulder from sleeping on the couch.” Replied Dante, not willing to admit defeat.

Later that evening Dante ordered a large pizza again, everything EXCEPT olives, like always. Of course, his pizza once again, was delivered with olives.

“I need you to wait here.” He told Emma. “They brought the wrong pizza again and I’m going to have to tear Fonzo a new one.”

Emma nodded her head and sat at his desk.

“I’ll be back in 10 minutes.” He said as he stormed out of the shop. When he returned Emma was still at the desk spinning in his chair. Dante placed two pizzas down and a six pack of beer on the desk.

Emma stood up to return his chair and toppled over dizzily. Dante reached out to catch her and pulled her back up against his chest.

“You okay?” He asked, amused.

“Yes.” She said, pulling her hair back behind her ear.

“How long have you been spinning?” He asked.

She looked at the clock. “Five minutes.”

He laughed again. Emma looked up at Dante, his eyes were an icy blue color. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt hot and wanted to kiss him, but felt it was not appropriate. He let her go and she held onto the desk until she was sure she could balance on her own.

When Lady made it back to the shop the pizza was gone along with the beer. Emma was sitting on the desk laughing as Dante showed off his trickster skills with his pistols.

“Looks like you two are getting along better than expected.” Says Lady.

“Lady! You’re just in time for Dante’s grand finale!” Said Emma excitedly.

“Lucky me.” She replied sarcastically as she walked over to the desk.

“Pull!” Yelled Dante.

Emma threw a handful of the six beer bottle caps into the air and Dante put a bullet in the center of each one. Emma clapped and took another swig of her beer.

“Beer and pizza? Really?” Questioned Lady.

“What? It's not like you left me any babysitting money.”

“Would you give a baby beer?” She questioned.

Dante shrugged. “That depends. But she’s a grown woman.”

“With the mental capacity of a five-year-old.” She whispered.

“Oh yea? Why don’t you say that to her face?”

“There’s no need.” Interrupted Emma. “My hearing is a lot better than my memory.”

“I’m sorry.” Apologized Lady. “I didn’t mean to say it like that. I just don’t think alcohol is the best choice for you to be drinking when you’re trying to regain your memory is all.”

“I think it’s getting late. Goodnight.” Said Emma as she ascended up the stairs.

“She’s actually been thinking a little more clearly than she was last night. Her mind is just a little scattered.”

Lady sighed. “Has she remembered anything about where she came from?”

“Nope. But I’m sure there is a reason for that. The demon I killed in the ally the other night mentioned something about a pure blood and a shared blood.”

Lady pondered the meaning of the two. “Pure blood…shared…blood. What if…?” She stopped for a moment. “The tower…?”

“Nah,” Blew off Dante. “Temen-ni-gru has been underground for centuries, there isn’t a demon worshiper alive strong enough to raise it, not with all the blood in my body.” Dante tossed the empty beer bottles into the trash along with the empty pizza boxes. Temen-ni-gru was a tower used to open a portal from the Human world to the Demon world. It was used to close the portal by his father and a priestess centuries ago. “So, when is she moving in with you?”

Lady laughed. “Fat chance! I think she's safer with you now that we know demons are after her. Once we figure it all out we can see about finding her some more convenient housing. I’ll check back in tomorrow. I’m gonna go home and see if I can find anything else out about this blood mess.”

As quickly as she left, Dante heard the door open.

“Forget something?” He asked, his back was turned to the door. He heard a man clear his throat and turned. Before him stood a tall, pale and lanky man with a bald head, eyes that looked slightly shocked and a large scar on the side of his face. “Hospital is another three blocks East, although if you’re trying to find your way back to the morgue, you’re gonna need to head west.”

“My name is Arkham, and I came with a message for you, young man.”

Dante sat with his back against the desk. “You’re not from the bank, are you? Cause I don’t get paid again until next week.”

The man handed him a small envelope and headed back outside. “An invitation. I do hope you’ll attend.”

Dante watched as the creepy man left and then walked over to the door to lock it. He opened the envelope to find a note: “It’s been a long time. I look forward to seeing you. -Virgil.” Dante threw the letter in the trash and heard a loud thump from upstairs. He made his way up and knocked before entering his room.

“Come in.” Said Emma.

“Is everything alright?” He asked upon entering.

“Yes, I was just stumbling in the dark trying to get in bed. Beer makes me feel funny.” She said as she sat down on the bed, her white t-shirt dangling down to her thighs. Dante walked into the room and peaked out the window before closing the curtain.

“I am sorry if my being here is an inconvenience…” She said timidly.

Dante walked back around the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s cool. I’ve had worse house guests.” His casual demeanor made Emma feel more at ease. She stood to her feet and impulsively kissed him. Her actions threw him off momentarily. He kissed her back and pulled her tightly against himself. Emma wasn’t sure what she was getting herself into but she couldn’t fight her urge. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss became more intimate.

Dante laid her on the bed and ran his hand up her thigh while propping himself up with the other, kissing her neck and sending a chill through her body. He wasn’t the kind of guy to turn down a beautiful woman, but he became apprehensive. His kisses slowed and his hand stopped exploring.

“Is something wrong?” She asked.

“You’ve been drinking, and I just don’t know if now is a good time for this.”

“Oh…” She said, slightly disappointed as she sat up on her elbows.

“Believe me when I say this is a first for me.”

“You mean you’ve never…?”

He laughed. “Sweetheart, I‘ve soothed the desires of plenty of women, this is just the first time I’ve felt the timing is wrong.” He lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her one more time. “To be continued…” He smiled.

Emma slid under the covers and Dante exited the room, his erection throbbing, and headed straight to the bathroom for a cold shower.

Dante was fast asleep when he felt the first tremor. He blew it off as a truck passing by. The building was old and the foundation often rattled when large trucks drove through. The second tremor was much more powerful and Dante jumped to his feet.

“What the hell…?” He ran upstairs to check on Emma. The room was empty, she was gone. He heard the sound of the bell on his shop door ring as the door was blown open. Downstairs walked in four demons, hunchbacked and drooling while sniffing and pacing the floor.

He jumped down from the landing and crushed one, sending up a cloud of ash as it disintegrated. “Shops closed. Why don’t you come back tomorrow?” He said as they began to hiss at him. Dante quickly fended off the other three intruders before grabbing his red leather coat and weapons and heading outside.

At the center of the city rose a large tower. Temen-ni-gru. Above it faintly made out was his twin brother, Virgil.

“Well, well, well brother.” Said Virgil to himself. “My how you’ve grown…”

Dante made his way towards the tower, he was sure that was where he would find Emma. The streets were dark, illuminated only by the moonlight. Several demons could be seen in the shadows seething for a piece of him, but only a few tried their luck against the demon hunter, failing in the process. When he reached the door to the tower, he tried to push it open but it was firmly locked.

“Uh, oh. Forget your key?” Said a voice behind him. Dante turned to find no one. “Yoo-hoo. Up here devil boy.”

Dante looked up and saw a clown like demon standing on the side of the castle looking down at him. The clown flipped down from the wall and landed next to him.

“The name is Jester.” He said bowing. But when he raised his head he found Dante pointing one of his pistols at his face. “Oh boy…” Said the clown, with his pale white face, neon purple eyes, and court jester attire.

“Think you can help me? Or should I just blow your brains across the steps?”

“I am but a friendly jester, here to help.” Says Jester. The clown swallows deeply before making his way up the steps of the tower to the door. “This tower is full of surprises you know.” He jumps onto an engraved stone slab which turned out to be a pressure plate. Gears begin to turn on the other side of the door and Dante walks up to find it unlocked.

“Thanks.” He says as he walks inside.

“Happy to help.” Yells the Jester with a sinister smile. The tower was full of challenging obstacles and demons that were sure to test Dante as he made his way to the top to confront his brother Virgil.

Emma wandered down a long corridor in the tower. She didn’t know where she was going, just that she was drawn to something deep inside. As she made her way down the hall she noticed the strange stone statues that lined the wall. They were humanlike, yet misshapen and eerie. Emma noticed a large door at the end of the hall before hearing a crumbling sound behind her. She turned to find nothing. She walked a little further and the uneasy feeling of being watched overcame her. Emma turned to find all the statues facing her. Fear set in as she ran as fast as she could down the hall to the door catching a glimpse of the sculptures in pursuit of her just as she closed the door, hoping they wouldn’t attempt to get in.

The room was dark and cold. A rattle of a chain could be heard behind her. She felt a small lever on the wall beside her and pulled it. Flames illuminated small fixtures in the room as she stood face to face with a three headed hell hound. Drool dripped from its snarling lips as she looked into its fiery eyes. It sniffed her for a moment before taking a step back. Emma slid alongside the wall to another door, the dog eyeing her movements. She opened the second door and slid out of the narrow opening.

Lady had found her way into the castle just before Dante. She knew in her gut that what the demon had mentioned to Dante about the “pure” and “shared” blood had something to do with the tower and once it had shown itself, she set off to stop whatever evil was at work to undo the barrier between the two worlds.

The door Emma had escaped the hellhound through led to another hallway, shorter than the previous. She caught a glimpse of a man with silver hair exiting into one of the side rooms.

“Dante?” She wondered. “Dante!” She called, hoping he would hear her and they could find their way out of the tower. Emma didn’t even know why she had come. She went through the door and found herself in the most bizarre room, it was full of mirrors. Mirrors, she soon discovered, that disoriented her as she tried to escape the room.

“Dante?” She called out again. “Where did you go?”

“Looking for me?” Said a voice. Emma turned to quickly see an image of Dante disappear from the mirror.

“Dante, stop! I’m scared. I don’t even know what I’m doing here…”

“If you knew what you were, you’d realize there’s nothing to fear…” Said the voice.

Emma turned around in circles trying to find out where the voice was coming from, bumping into more mirrors leading to dead ends.

“Stop it!” She yelled. “Stop it!” Before turning and throwing her fists against a mirror. The pieces fell to the ground and behind it stood the silver haired man. “You’re not Dante…”

“Definitely not…” Said Virgil as he approached her.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante came to a large set of doors.

“Yoo-hoo!” Called Jester. “How are you enjoying yourself?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where my friend might be would you? This place is becoming a real drag and I think it’s time we left.”

“So soon?” Said Jester with a saddened face that was hardly believable. “Well, if you must…the pretty one is on the other side of that door, but the other one…Lady…is deeper inside still…”

Dante sighed. “She’s not my problem. Besides, she can handle herself.”

“Indeed…” Hissed Jester. “I guess I’ll be saying goodbye then.”

“Whatever…” Said Dante, opening the door as Jester watched curiously for what awaited.

The door led to a large room with fallen chunks of concrete blocks from the ceiling. Flames illuminated the room as Dante stepped in and took a look around. He huffed.

“Surprised, surprise, another door.” He said.

“We are the guardians of this door. Only he who is deemed worthy may pass.” Said a deep, resonating voice.

Dante looked around the room. “Worthy, huh? Then it would appear a demonstration is in order. Show yourself.” He taunted.

Two giant statues on either side of the door crumbled at their seams which had been motionless for centuries, following the battle of Sparda. Dante took a step back as the great hands of the statues lifted their swords above their headless bodies and stepped down from their posts.

“I love a good challenge.” Stated Dante.

Arkham was standing in the middle of a large cathedral styled room of the tower, reading over his demonic book. Lady approached quietly from behind and put a gun to the back of his head.

“Mary…” He said, softly.

“How do you know my name?” She said. When she first met Dante she refused to tell him her name. He had always referred to her as Lady and she adopted the nickname in place of her birth one.

“I gave it to you.” He admitted. “Don’t you remember your own father?” He said turning towards her. Lady took a few steps back lowering her gun. The man standing before her looked nothing like the man she remembered. The man who murdered his own wife to pursue a life of obsession over the extreme power locked away in the demon realm.

“What have you done?” She asked raising both of her guns this time.

“Put those away.” He demanded. Lady let off a few rounds which he dodged. His old decrepit looking body was agile in its movements as he disarmed her and knocked her to the ground with the butt end of one of the pistols. “Really, Mary? You would shoot your own father?”

“Stop calling me Mary…”

Arkham aimed one of the pistols at her, shooting her in the leg. She yelled out in agony as she tried to drag herself away. The floor began to illuminate a florescent green color.

“I bet you didn’t know you’re a descendant of the priestess whose blood was used to close the portal.”

“Pure blood…” She mumbled to herself.

Arkham released the magazines from her guns onto the floor and emptied the one in the chamber. Before throwing them onto the floor and exiting the chamber.

“Why don’t you finish what you started you coward!” She called out as the door closed behind him.

“Well, fellas, this has been fun, but I’m looking for a girl and I need to be going.”

“Damsel in distress?” Asked one of the statues, blue light radiated from its core through the cracks.

“You could say that.” Acknowledged Dante.

“Is she pretty?” It asked.

“Total babe.” Admitted Dante.

“Shut up you idiot.” Said the other statue radiating red. “If you had a head I'd knock some sense into it.”

“Those are some big words.” Taunted Dante. “By the way…if you don’t have heads…where are you talking from?”

“He always talks out of his ass.” Said the blue one. The red one swung its sword striking the other. Dante dodged the falling stone fragments.

“Hey!” Yelled the blue one who charged the red.

Dante stood back and watched as the mammoth statues battled each other eventually taking each other out and crumbling to the ground.

“Well that was easy.” He said as he stepped over the pieces.

“Wait!” Called out a voice, muffled in the rubble. Dante moved a few of the stone chunks and found two swords radiating red and blue with head like handles. They were what possessed the statues. “Take us with you.”

“You’re joking right?”

“We're useless without a fearsome warrior to wield us.” Said the red one.

“I am Agni.” Introduced the red sword.

“And I am Rudra.” Said the blue.

Dante stared at them for a minute before picking the up. “Whatever. You can never have too many swords. But only under one condition.”

“Yes?” They asked.

“No…talking…”

“Got it.” Said Agni.

“You spoke.” Said Rudra.

“So did you.” Argued Agni. Dante slammed the heads of the handles together.

“SILENCE.” Ordered Dante. The two remained quiet as he fasted them to his waist and continued on.

Dante reached the top of the tower. The air was still and clear above the city. Hanging over the side of the tower was Emma, dangling from a chain wrapped around her wrists.

“Dante!” She yelled out. He quickly side stepped a blow from his brother’s sword.

“I almost had you brother.” He said with a boastful smile.

Dante laughed sarcastically. “Sorry, I didn’t RSVP. But I didn’t have any intention on coming.”

“So, what brought you?” Asked Virgil. Dante glanced at Emma. “Getting a little soft, are we?”

“Me? Soft? I just figured if you put in this much work for a party, raising the Temen-ni-gru and all, it was worth at least checking out.”

“Haven’t you figured out what she is?” Asked Virgil. “She was created specifically for you…by Mundus, to bring you here”

Dante scoffed. “He did a great job on the exterior but the hardware is a little defective.” He tapped his temple with his finger.

“Well she got you here and that’s what matters. I’m glad you were able to make it. It’s been a long time.” Said Virgil as he raised his sword.

“Yes, it has.” Agreed Dante as they began to duel.

Emma grips the chains nervously, trying to avoid viewing the city she dangled above below her. Her hands were sweating and she felt like the chains were losing their grip around her.

Dante and Virgil were both evenly matched, but Virgil having spent years training and accepting his demonic attributes caught the upper hand and sliced Dante in his side. He yelled as he rolled away avoiding another strike from Virgil.

“Tisk, tisk, brother.” Virgil slowly approached him as his blood began to pour from Dante’s side. The ground around them started to illuminate. “Better your blood than mine.”

Dante rose to his feet again prepared to continue their fight as Arkham appeared on the rooftop.

“You should know it’s going to take more than that to kill me.” Taunted Dante.

Emma began to scream, one of her hands slipping lose from the chain as she watched Dante bleed out.

“What’s it going to be brother? Will you let her fall to certain death? Or shall we finish what we started?”

“I don’t start anything without finishing.” Stated Dante.

“We must go.” Urged Arkham. Virgil turned to join Arkham in leaving the rooftop when Dante charged. His brother, knocking the sword from his hand, stabbed him. Emma watched as Dante fell to his knees and Virgil used his foot to push him off the edge of his sword. Virgil walked over and picked up Rebellion, Dante’s favorite sword, and impaled him through his abdomen, forcing the sword deep into the stone beneath him. He then reached down and pulled the red gemstone from the necklace Dante wore.

“I’ll be needing this.” He said as he walked away, indifferent of what he had just did to his twin brother.

Dante pushed as hard as he could trying to remove the sword that was wedged into his body as he became weaker. He turned his glance to Emma and locked eyes with her fearful stare as her last secured wrist slipped free of the chain. Slowly her image disappeared as she fell from the tower. He reached out helplessly.

“Nooooo!” He yelled, feeling stronger than before, his body glowed as he found the strength to pull the sword free and rise to his feet. His could feel his bones shifting. His skin hardened as spikes protruded from his elbows and horns curled back from his head. He allowed his demonic form to take hold of him, healing his wounds as he regained his strength. He rose to his feet, sheathing his sword and taking a deep breath as he transitioned back into his human form. The shift was new to him. Up until then, he had never given into the temptation of his demon form. It scared him to become something he loathed so much…a demon.

“Good as new.” He says noticing his wounds have healed faster than he’s ever experienced before. He can hear a strange screeching noise from below the tower rooftops and peers over the edge to see what looks like fins moving through the clouds. “Here’s to gut instincts.” He says before jumping over the side of the building.

A large fishlike beast guarded the outer walls of the tower. The Leviathan. It spotted Dante’s descent and quickly made a meal out of him. Once inside he gagged.

“What have you been eating?” He said out loud as he made his way deeper into the belly of the beast. It wasn’t long before he heard Emma's screams. He took off into what he assumed was the phlegm filled throat of the beast and came to a fork where four tubes formed.

“Emma!” He called. Dante heard another scream come from the right and opted to take that route. The insides of the creature were slimy with remnants of previous meals embedded into various parts of its digestive tract. He heard another scream and realized he had made the wrong choice of tunnels. He placed his head against the wall of the tract and could hear Emma on the other side in a panic.

Emma had no where to go. She was wedged into a small cavity trying to avoid being eaten by a worm-like creature with a mouth like a Venus fly trap. The creature couldn’t fit its head far enough into the cavity to get her but was slowly making progress. Emma screamed again once she saw the edge of Dante’s sword pierce through the lining of the cavity behind her. He quickly pulled he through to the other side and threw her behind him. The creature, finally getting through, followed her into the next orifice where Dante decapitated it.

Emma shuffled back as the head of the creature fell at her feet. Dante walked over and helped Emma up. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

“I thought heros got a kiss when they rescued the damsel?”

Emma kissed him without hesitation.

“Well that’s more like it.” He smiled. “What do you say we fillet this fish and get out of here?” He asked Emma taking her by the hand.

Lady bandaged her leg the best she could with a sleeve from her shirt, collected the parts for her guns, and followed in the direction of her father with vengeance on her mind. She made her way down the winding walls of the corridors to a room that lead into a subterranean cavern. Lady peered over the side of the staircase to find her father boarding a transport platform and traveling deeper into the cave. She took two steps down and heard the door open behind her.

“Lady!” Shouted Emma, happy to see her.

“What happened to you?” Joked Dante as he watched her hobble down the steps.

“Me?” She asked looking at the two of them covered in blood and slime.

The three headed down to the loading dock of the transport platform and boarded, following in Arkham's direction.

“When we reach him, you take Emma and find a way out.” Ordered Dante.

“Like hell I am. Arkham is my father and I plan on taking him out myself.”

“Take it easy gimpy.” Joked Dante. “You can barely walk as it is. What makes you think you’re up for a fight?”

“He’s right you know.” Said the Jester appearing behind Dante.

Lady pulls one of her guns out and aims.

“Think about it…Your father is working with Virgil…his brother. Do you really think he is going to let you kill the only demon worshiper capable of unlocking the chamber to Sparda’s power?”

“He’s got a point.” Said Dante.

“Tick, tick, little Lady. Last stop for all who seek vengeance.” Taunted Jester as the transport stopped near a large door.

Lady hands one of her guns to Dante. “Put one between his eyes…for me.”

“Sure thing.” He unfastened Agni and Rudra and gave them to Emma. “Take these with you.”

“Don’t die.” Called out Emma as he approached the door.

“Didn’t count on it.” He said.

Virgil approached a hole in the center of the tomb with Arkham closely behind. “You’ve done well.” Stalled Virgil. “But you’ve served your purpose.”

“What?” Questioned Arkham just before being stabbed by Virgil. He watched as Arkham slid from his sword onto the floor. Virgil cut a gash in his hand and dripped the blood into the hole before combining his amulet with Dante’s and dropping it in.

Jester remained on the transport cart with the girls until they reached the end of the line. His “cheerful” smile gave both girls the creeps.

“Here we are.” He said.

Emma helped Lady to her feet. She rested her leg the length on the ride not knowing how much further they would need to go before finding the exit.

“How do I know we can trust you?” Asked Lady.

“I am but a humble servant.” He said sinisterly.

“What other option do we have?” Questioned Emma. She helped Lady step off the platform onto the dock. They made their way down the ramp to a small circular platform that worked as an elevator taking them to the upper levels of the tower. The elevator stopped on its own at an empty hallway that looked more like a cave. Its jagged walls formed a tunnel.

Lady looked around for some type of button to see if the elevator would take them anywhere else. “I’ve had about all I can take of this place.” Said Lady as they made their way through. The further down they got, the more webbing they noticed covering the walls.

“I have a bad feeling about this place.” Said Emma nervously.

“You’re not the only one.” Whispered Lady. “Stay close and try not to touch any of it.”

The more they pressed on the more Lady realized Dante was right, her leg was becoming weaker and weaker. She collapsed into a thick nest of webbing. Emma quickly helped her up as Lady pulled at the sticky stands trying to get rid of them. “Gross! Get it off!”

Emma helped her the best she could but stopped when she heard a clicking noise coming from behind them in the direction they had come.

“We need to leave…now.” Insisted Lady, but they both remained frozen. A long slender spider’s leg appeared in the shadows along with a set of pincers.

“That’s a really big bug…” Said Emma.

“I hate bugs.” Said Agni.

“What?” Questioned Lady, grabbing ahold of the swords. “You guys can talk?”

“Dante told us to be quiet.”

Emma and Lady slowly backed away from hugs spider demon that was emerging from the shadows to investigate the disturbance in her web.

“So which way is out?” Demanded Lady.

“The big red door.” Said Agni.

“No, it’s not. It’s the blue one.” Argued Rudra.

“You’re just saying that because YOU’RE blue.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are…”

“I can see why Dante told you two to keep quiet.”

Lady looked around the room and saw a blue door and a red door, with the blue being the closest. Emma’s foot struck a skeleton whose bones tumbled down against the webbing drawing the attention of the huge spider. The girls took off and ran for the door as smaller spiders awoke and squealed with hunger as they chased the girls.

The door was too heavy for Lady to open, she laid down cover fire as Emma used her strength to force open the door. She closed it behind them before any of the spiderlings could make it through. The two sighed in relief to find the other side of the door was free of demons. Emma's back was rested against the door. She pulled away to follow Lady down the corridor just as a large leg from the mammoth spider broke through the wood, piercing Emma in her left shoulder. As it retracted, she crawled away towards Lady.

“Shit!” She said Lady, trying not to panic. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re almost out.” She tried to console Emma who rested against the wall upon reaching her.

Emma pulled the shirt down off her shoulder and watched as the wound throbbed and the fibers of her skin began to weave themselves together as it began to heal.

“You’re one too, aren’t you? A demon?” Asked Lady. Emma explained everything Virgil had revealed to her and Dante on the rooftop. “As if things weren’t confusing enough for you.”

Dante entered the chamber where his brother was waiting.

“Looks like your little recipe for destruction doesn’t work.” Said Dante. He looked to his right and saw Arkham had already met his demise.

“I don’t understand…I’ve done everything…”

“It just wasn’t meant to be. I know what’ll make you feel better…” Dante unsheathed his sword.

“I think you’re right.” Virgil said as he turned to accept the challenge. “I’ve always wanted to be an only child.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lady and Emma reached the door at the end of the hall. Lady cracked it open and took a peek at the other side. She breath a huge sigh of relief. “It’s the main chamber of the tower. We’re almost out.”

Emma pulled the door open and helped balance Lady as they walked into the chamber. The second they turned the corner out of the hall a large shadowy figure stood in front of them. Their gazes traveled up the length of its tattered robe to its bare skull. It grabbed Lady by the collar of her shirt and tossed her into a stone column.

Emma ran back up the stairs as the reaper specter followed swinging its scythe and knocking down statues. The specter held up its hand and the rug beneath her began to roll like a wave tripping her feet. She fell and turned. The reaper swung its scythe over its head and Emma grabbed Rudra raising it to block the attack.

“Push harder!” Encouraged Rudra. A bullet struck the skull of the specter shattering its jaw. Lady stood at the base of the column guns pointed at the demon. Emma felt his attack weaken as he turned his attention to Lady. She grabbed Agni and swung the sword upward knocking the scythe back away from her. She stood up wielding both swords.

“Emma, run!” Shouted Lady.

Emma stood her ground as the reaper attacked again. Everything started to come naturally to her. She defended herself with Rudra and counter attacked with Agni knocking the specter against the wall, cracking the stones. The creature pulled itself from the concave hole it put in the wall and charged her again. Lady watched surprised at how skilled Emma fought.

“You know, I have to thank you.” Informed Dante.

“Why is that?” Asked Virgil.

“I never wanted to accept what I was, but now that I’ve gotten a taste of what it’s like to cross over, I feel much stronger than before.”

“How you’ve resisted the temptation for this long is a mystery.” Said Arkham. Both Dante and Virgil were surprised to see him standing. “Surprised?” He asked.

The floor of the chamber began to shift as it was raised high atop the tower. The small hole in the center of the floor opened larger once they reached the top. The three men watched as the Sword of Sparta revealed itself from the hole along with a beam of light that split the sky as the portal opened. Dante and Virgil looked at each other before both going for the sword. Arkham beat them to it, knocking Dante back with a punch to the chest and kicking Virgil, knocking him back onto his stomach. He grabbed the sword and felt the power pulse through him as the power of Sparta entered his body. The two brothers tried once more to take him on, but he was becoming increasingly more powerful.

Emma swiped at the reaper with both swords cutting him in two and releasing a gust of fire and ice that passed through its body. The two halves of the specter hardened into carbon and burst into ash. She caught her breath and made her way down to Lady.

“That was…incredible!” Said Lady.

“I know! I had no idea I could fight like that!”

“Let’s get out of here.” They made their way down to the door and were greeted by Jester.

“Leaving so soon? The fun is just beginning!” He produced a long spiral staff that he slammed into the ground and transformed the entire room. They looked like they were inside of a music box. Carnival music could be heard resonating through the room. The walls were covered in mirrors and they couldn’t tell if the walls or floor was spinning. “Now…let’s begin….”

Arkham’s body began to take a demonic shape as the power of Sparda transformed him. “Behold…”

Virgil laughed. “Do you believe that?”

“Not really. Our dad was waaayy better looking, I mean…look at us.” Joked Dante.

“That power doesn’t belong to you. So why don’t you save us all some time and hand it over.”

Arkham laughed as the brothers challenged him. Even with the brothers working together he was resilient in his efforts to fend them off. The two each landed a blow but did very little damage and were becoming fatigued. They withdrew their efforts to regroup.

“Even though his blood flows through your veins you are no match for…agh!” Yelled Arkham. “No!...”

The power was becoming too much for him to control as his body began to shift once again. His demon form began to ooze as they watched him become a blob of gelatinous tentacles.

“Now’s the time brother…” Instructed Virgil. The two morphed into their demon form and gave it all they had.

“I knew you couldn’t be trusted.” Said Lady.

“Boo hoo.” Mocked the Jester. “Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow…” He sang.

“Who are you?” She said taking aim and shooting, shattering a mirror as he vanished and reappeared behind them.

“Now, now, Mary…A good girl would never point a gun at her father.” Jester shifted into Arkham and then back again.

“If your…then who did we follow in the tunnel?” Asked Emma who was once again feeling confused.

“That too was me. The demonic text has shown me many ways to accrue power and manipulate the forces that be.”

“That same text manipulated you into killing your wife with beliefs of grandeur.” Pointed out Lady.

“A small price to pay. Now stop being a party pooper, Mary, and let’s have some fun!”

Out of each mirror stepped the reflection of Jester. There were seven surrounding Lady and Emma and with the spinning of the room they became too disoriented to know which was the real one.

“First spiders, now clowns...” Said Lady, hating both.

While Emma and Lady fought through the replicas of Jester in search of the real one Dante and Virgil were gaining the upper hand on the bulbous glob. The final blow came as they each torpedoed their sword through the substance of power. They each grabbed the other’s sword as they passed threw and delivered one final strike as the power of Sparda dissipated leaving Arkham to wither back into his human form, weaker than before. The Sword, which reabsorbed the power again fell to the ground and the two halves of their amulets that unlocked it’s power separated. The brothers ran over, each grabbing their amulet.

“Give it to me.” Demanded Virgil.

“No.” Said Dante, fastening it back to his neck. “Mom gave me this and I plan on keeping it.”

“It is more than just a necklace.”

“If you think I’m going to give you the only thing I have to remember mom by, you’re stupider than I thought.”

“If you won’t give it to me then you leave me no choice but to take it.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

The two brothers were tired, but their wills were strong. Virgil felt the power of Sparda belonged to them but seeing how Dante denied any relation to his father, he felt the power was rightfully his. Dante knew his father had locked away his power for good reason and as far as he was concerned, that was a good enough reason for him to keep it out of anyone’s hands. Including theirs. Virgil and Dante charged, swords in hand. Dante dropped down to his knees and slid slicing Virgil across his abdomen. He fell to his knees and clinched his amulet.

Dante rose to his feet and turned; a pool of blood was forming around Virgil as he chuckled. “Lucky shot.”

The ground beneath them shook as the portal to the demon world began to close.

“You better get going, or you’ll never make it out.” Informed Virgil. Dante stepped closer. “Don’t!” He warned as he got to his feet and walked over to the hole where the portal had revealed the Sword.

“Stay…” Urged Dante.

“This world isn’t big enough for the both of us.” Smirked Virgil. “Besides. The demon world was dad’s home.” Before Dante could react Virgil fell back into the portal. Dante watched as his brother disappeared and the portal began to close. He grabbed his father’s sword and headed out of the tower.

Lady and Emma had eliminated all but one of the Jesters.

“And then there was one…” Joked Lady. The floor began to shake.

“Uh,oh.” Said Jester. “Looks like your too late.”

Lady shot him in the heart and he fell to the floor, maniacally giggling.

“You’ll never get out now.” He smiled.

Emma walked over and picked up his staff. The spiral rings were moving just like the inside of the room. She broke it in half and smoke was released.

“No!” Yelled Jester.

“Yes.” Said Lady as she stood above him and shot him between the eyes. The room transformed back into the chamber of the tower and they escaped through the front door.

“Wait! What about Dante?” Asked Emma as she turned back. Lady grabbed her arm.

“He can handle himself, trust me. We have to get out of here.” The two of them ran as the tower began to turn corkscrewing it’s way back into the ground. Dirt and rubble traveled through the air as they put distance between themselves and Temen-ni-gru. As the dust began to settle a sunken hole resided where the castle had emerged.

“Dante…” Said Emma sorrowfully.

“What took you guys so long?” He said from behind them.

The two girls turned to see him standing behind them with his arms crossed. “I was just about to get milkshakes without you.”

Lady shook her head. “I don’t believe you…”

“What?”

“I think Lady believes a shower would be more appropriate than a milkshake.” Informed Emma.

The two of them followed Lady and helped her home which was only a couple of blocks from Dante’s place. When they finally got back to his shop, he fixed the door the best he could and locked it again while Emma went upstairs to shower. She placed Agni and Rudra down on his desk before heading upstairs.

Emma had finished getting ready for bed and caught Dante just as he was leaving the bathroom having showered.

“Dante…” She called as she met him by the door. He was still wrapped in a towel.

“What’s up?” He asked. His body still had drops of water on his skin.

“Is now a good time?” She asked.

“Time for what?” He asked, confused.

Emma gave him a kiss on the lips as she wrapped his arms around her waist and he blushed.

“Now’s as good a time as any…” He says placing his hand on her lower back and kissing her while guiding her into the bedroom. Emma climbed onto the bed. Dante dropped his towel and followed making his way between her legs as he massaged her breast and bit at her ear. His hands explored her body finding her sweet spot.

“Whatever it is you are doing don’t stop.” She pled.

“I guess you’ve never actually done this have you?” He asked. She shook her head. “We’ll you’re in for quiet a surprise.” He warned. Dante was aware when it came to a girl experiencing sex for the first time the expectation was usually romanticized and not what they expected.

He placed himself against the warm, wet opening of her body and made his entry. Emma dug her nails into him. “Ou!” She yelled. “It hurts! You don’t fit!”

“It’s just for a minute.” He said holding her tight as she pushed and pulled trying to get away. He slowly eased himself back, entering once again easier and more delicately trying to ease the discomfort. “Is that better?”

“Yes…” She exhaled as her body became more relaxed through his movements.

Dante felt electric as he continued on. Emma quickly caught on to the motions and moved with him.

“What is happening?” She said, short of breath as her body began to tense up at the sensations flowing through her.

“Don’t fight it.” Whispered Dante, teasing her insides until she climaxed. “How do you feel?”

“Wonderful…” Emma was experiencing pure ecstasy. “What about you?”

“I’m having the time of my life.” He said with a mischievous smile. “But we’re not done yet.”

Dante was surprised by Emma’s strength as she pushed him onto his back and mounted him. She moaned as she eased onto him. “Are you ready?” She smiled confidently. Dante smiled, but his eyes quickly rolled into the back of his head once she started to move.

“Damn…” He panted.

“Are you okay?” She asked, worried.

“Yes, for God sake keep going.” He urged. Emma did just that rocking back and forth and riding him until his will was broken.

“It’s happening again.” Called out Emma. Dante could feel her body throbbing as she tightened around him and came. He rolled her onto her back and quickly pulled out before climaxing himself. Emma laid on the bed brushing her hair away from her face breathing hard. “What happened?”

“The grand finale sweetheart. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Uh huh.” She said as she ran her finger down her chest to her navel.

Dante watched her as he grabbed his towel to clean up the mess held in his hand. She was entrancing in the light as it shone through the window. He climbed back on the bed beside her and placed his fingertips beside hers and finished tracing her abdomen down to the heat between her legs. He slid his finger inside her teasing her one last time.

“Stay with me tonight?” She asked.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” He removed his hand and pulled the sheet over her, wrapping his arms around her as she slept.

Lady showed up the next morning. It didn’t take much effort for her to get in since the door was barely on its hinges to begin with, she heard music playing from the juke box and knocked loudly further breaking the lock and opening the door. The lobby was empty but she heard noises from upstairs. As she made her way closer to the bedroom the sounds became more clear.

“Oh yea…” Moaned Dante. “Just like that….”

Lady threw open the door and was surprised to find Dante laying on the bed, and Emma sitting on his back massaging his shoulders.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” He asked.

“I…I thought…nevermind…I came over to tell you Emma is more than welcome to stay at my place. I know you said…”

“Nevermind what I said. She can stay if she wants.” He stated.

Lady looked at Emma waiting for a response.

“I’ll stay. But only if we can have milkshakes for breakfast, pizza for dinner, and sex every night.”

Lady wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t seen it. Dante’s face turned almost as red as his favorite leather jacket.

“Sweetheart, you had me up until the last part…”

“Well, I’ll be around. The portal was open for quite a while and I’ve already seen signs of demonic activity.”

“Sounds like business will be booming.” He said.

“Sounds like you’re gonna be paying me back that $5,000.” She reminded him.


End file.
